


Achievement Unlocked!

by blumen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blumen/pseuds/blumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was beginning to get ridiculous now. Eren was reaching the end of his seemingly infinite file of games, and Levi defeated them all in less than a week. Every. Single. One. Mirrors Edge? He aced it. Batman: Arkham? Smashed it. Slenderman? He had the nerve to yawn during it. It was so unfair how good he was at them, considering how "childish" and "pointless" he thought they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Achievement Unlocked!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: http://attack-on-aus.tumblr.com/post/94965236554/au-where-eren-is-a-video-game-fanatic-and-when-he

Levi had become accustomed to being awaken at 3 am by Eren shrieking obscenities at his computer ever since moving in with him. When he imagined moving in with Eren he pictured great, lazy morning sex with this dork who managed to be irresistibly sexy at the same time as being an absolute twat. Not being awoken from a peaceful slumber by Eren lobbing the game controller at the wall, screaming at it to 'eat a fucking fuck,' with the same volume of someone getting brutally murdered. That was the third time that week that he had nearly destroyed his Xbox out of rage, and Levi was sick of it. So were their neighbors judging the angry letters pilled up in their postbox. 

With a sigh, Levi crawled out of the temptingly warm blanket. It was a screech that challenged the insanity of a Justin Bieber fan that woke him up this time. At first he thought a murderer broke into their house and had reached for the baseball bat under the bed. But then he remembered he lived with an idiot which for some reason he was embarrassingly in love with. As he stumbled along the hallway he could hear bitter mumbling which should have belonged to a crumbling old man, not a Uni student barely in his twenties.

Eren's hands were plastered over his eyes whilst his laptop screen showed blurry static. His shiny, red headphones were comically tilted on his bed-head and no longer plugged in. All the lights were turned off making his laptop cast an eerie blue glow on his distressed face. Levi would have taken a moment to appreciate Eren in nothing but tight, black boxers if it wasn't for the Dorito stain on them and the Potnoodles scattered everywhere as if the coffee table was a junkyard.

"What the fuck!" Eren roared at the screen as if it would reply.

"I should be asking you the same question," Levi rolled his eyes, but Eren couldn't see the action in the pitch-black darkness. He strolled towards the couch which Eren was slouched on, turning on the lights as he did so. Eren hissed at the sudden brightness.

"Since when were you up?" Eren asked, like he wasn't shrieking like a banshee only minutes ago. The confusion on his face make Levi want to coo and punch it at the same time.

"Since you were screaming as if you were being stabbed," Levi retorted, voice thick with irritation and lack of sleep.

"I was just...surprised," Eren protested, crossing his arms and looking away with a pout.

"Well can you be surprised without sounding like you're being possessed by Satan?" Levi huffed, wanting nothing more than to crawl back into bed.

"You don't get it, Levi! That game was scary as shit!" Eren declared. "But you wouldn't know since you never play any video games. 'I can't believe you waste your time playing that crap,'" Eren mocked his gravelly voice. Now it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"Fine, then. Give me the controller," Levi ordered stubbornly.

"What?" Eren's face resembled a confused puppy.

"Give. Me. The. Controller," Levi repeated. Eren handed it over huffily. Once Levi was settled on something, nothing would change his mind. At least Levi was hot when he was determined.

Levi selected the new game option and scoffed at the title screen whilst Eren turned off the lights again. 'Five Nights at Freddy's?' Sounded utterly terrifying. He tried to look annoyed when Eren latched onto him, but he was unsuccessful when Eren nuzzled his shoulder like a stray cat. Eren was warmer than a space heater which Levi could use due to all the video games that had hurt his wallet, making their apartment the best Antarctica simulator known to man.

During the entire game Levi didn't even flinch. The game didn't frighten him in the slightest. If anything, it irritated him that this guy kept turning up to his job despite the fact that the animatronics were literally trying to kill him and the pain of having to constantly check all the cameras. Couldn't they just all stay in one place and leave him the fuck alone? Eren watched in horror and awe as Levi practically waltzed through the game. He made it the entire week in one go. Eren didn't know whether to praise him, or run for his life.

"Right, you're playing the sequel now," Eren commanded, closing the game and scrolling through his Steam account. It was a challenge now. He had to scare Levi to prove that he wasn't over dramatic. He made a vow to himself to make Levi scream by the end of the night. Even if it wasn't the fun kind of screams that he normally inflicted, it would be more than enough.

The sequel didn't make Levi so much as twitch either. He played the game with a blank face, only rolling his eyes as different characters popped up on the screen with disturbing grins and eerie music. He's created a monster, Eren realized, as Levi dropped the controller after finishing the game in under half an hour.

"Okay, now you have to play-"

"No," Levi interrupted him sharply. "I'm going to sleep. And so are you, you have classes tomorrow."

"They're in the afternoon," Eren justified, but Levi only tutted at him.

"It's late as fuck," Levi elegantly stated. "Come to bed."

"Fine," Eren groaned like a child being denied a cookie and shut down his laptop.

They stumbled through to their bedroom, using the walls as a guide. Before going to sleep, Levi demanded that Eren brushed his teeth first. He didn't demand that Eren should change into any proper pajamas though. Clothes weren't necessary in their house unless Eren's parents were over or Hanji broke in again.

                                                               *****

It was beginning to get ridiculous now. Eren was reaching the end of his seemingly infinite file of games, and Levi defeated them all in less than a week. Every. Single. One. Mirrors Edge? He aced it. Batman: Arkham? Smashed it. Slenderman? He had the nerve to yawn during it. It was so unfair how good he was at them, considering how "childish" and "pointless" he thought they were.

Although Eren suspected that his opinion was starting to waver when he saw how submerged he got into Tomb Raider. Eren had offered him lunch whilst Levi was controlling Lara to shot enemies with fire arrows. The bow seemed to be his favourite weapon. Levi had told him to leave it, saying that he had to get to the next save point first, and that he'd eat later. Of course, he would never actually admit to enjoying it.

They were onto 'Long Live the Queen,' now. At first Levi had dismissed it by saying it looked vapid and shallow, but half an hour in Eren could tell he was hooked. He didn't bother hiding his smirk when Levi saw his very first defeat. And it was death by chocolate of all things. Levi glared at the laptop screen with a deathly silence.

"Don't worry, Levi. That was my first death too, it's the most common one actually," Eren chuckled, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Levi restarted the game, tapping the keys harder than usual. This time Eren did hide his smile, not wanting to be on the receiving end of his frustration. Levi was scary when he was angry. Eren knew this from memories he was still trying to repress.

When Levi eventually finished that game as well, Eren nearly gave up. It seemed impossible to find a game that Levi couldn't crack. He was good at everything whether it was strategy, story, or combat, no game was too hard for him. Within a week Levi had surpassed the skills that Eren had spent his entire secondary school experience mastering .

Bitter at having admitted defeat, he fished out his Nintendo to play Mario Kart, arguably the best game ever invented. Some Mario would calm him down better than any cup of tea. Although he didn't dare say this aloud in fear of being kicked out by Levi. He took out his anger on the pixelated characters, allowing himself to laugh like a psychopath whenever he released the blue shell.

All was going well until he was overtaken by Peach, kicking him off his first-place platform to a shameful second place just before the finishing line. Eren howled in agony at the unfairness of it all. That was his first place! He hoped Peach burned in hell for her crimes. Along with Levi for the amused smirk he gave it at his piercing shriek.

"Give it here," Levi sighed like he was talking a child, and plucked the console out of his hands. Eren protested and fought with Levi to get it back, but his efforts were worthless. In utter defeat he bitterly watched Levi start up the next race, ready to be out-shined by Levi's skills yet again.

But something must have taken pity on him, whether it was God or karma Eren didn't know, but there was definitely some kind of spiritual shit involved. Because Levi was absolutely terrible at Mario Kart, and that was an understatement. He ran over every banana, off every bridge, and into every corner. Watching him attempt Rainbow Road was one of the best experiences of Eren's life. Almost better than masturbation and hearing Levi moan. 

Now it was Levi could got to feel the sting of defeat instead. Eren was grinning so wide it made his cheeks hurt. It felt good to see his boyfriend bad at something. It reminded him that he wasn't this untouchable god, but a clean freak who couldn't even get seventh place in Mario Kart. It shouldn't have been endearing, but it was. The way his eyes flashed and his rigid posture should have been terrifying, but Eren found it oddly adorable.

"We can't all be good at everything, can we?" Eren said, but his laugh betrayed any trace of sincerity.

"Shut up," Levi snapped. "It's a stupid game anyway."

"Uh-huh," Eren nodded unbelieving. "Sounds like someone's bitter because they lost at a children's game."

"Who hates themselves enough to play something as shitty as that tripe," Levi sneered, slamming the console on the table harder then he should have.

"Pretty much everybody it seems," Eren giggled, and laid his head in Levi's lap to smirk up at him. "At least now I know to tell Jean not to play Mario Kart when you're around anymore. Might stir up some bad memories."

"Eren, I swear to God I will literally castrate you if you don't shut the fuck up right now,"

"Yep, definitely bitter," Eren snickered and ran away before Levi could throw the T.V at him. Maybe they could try something less stressful like Animal Crossing next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Where is the next chapter of CWADK you ask? The answer is that I'm a lazy arse who tried to update it but it's shit atm so I just wanted to write some dumb fluff. I'm not a massive gamer but I know enough to write about it so when I saw this prompt I was tempted


End file.
